


The Spider On The Wall

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Voyeurism, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny hotel regular makes his nightly rounds. Even in the privacy of your own hotel room, there is always someone watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider On The Wall

It happens sometimes, but not too often, that I recognize the humans. They come and go through here all the time. Some are the same, at least for longer, the ones who clean up, change the bedding – come to think of it, the ones who are the same the longest are the ones who don’t sleep here. I like to stay up high, where I can watch them without them seeing me. The lamps are perfect, there’s a little edge around them where I fit just fine and nobody tries to come after me there. I wait until they’re asleep, then I can come out and check my webs without anyone bothering me. There are so many bedrooms, so many floors, but I like to stick to my own little part of the building. There are others here and some don’t take too kindly to company so I prefer to just keep to myself. But I like watching the people.

 

I remember one of the ones who came today, he was here... hm. I guess it was the same season, but last time it came around. It was warm then too, so warm the flies were slow and lazy, walking into the webs as if serving themselves to me. This time around it’s not as warm, and I’m not as young. Wish the flies were still slow. Anyway, he’s gotten older too but he's still sort of skinny. His hair is different. Last time I remember he was alone, he stayed alone in his room. He came back, just before he went away last time, smelling sickly sweet, covered in something sticky. He was so happy that night, but kind of clumsy. He showered for so long there was steam coming out over the top of the bathroom door and he came out with hot, pink skin. But he was alone, always alone. This time he arrived alone, but even this first night there is someone else there.

He seems happy, the young man from last time. His skin is pink but he hasn’t showered. The other one is older, bigger, paler. His hair is lighter and shorter. They look very different to me, but they seem happy to be together. Very happy. The door has closed (I can still get out that way if I have to, there’s a little crack where the door swings from the wall) and the smaller one has leapt on to the other. For a second I thought he might eat him, I’ve never seen anyone do that before but it wouldn’t be so strange, they must get hungry. But no, the bigger one is holding him up, their mouths are against one another, the younger one’s legs are wrapped around the bigger one’s middle. I’m still not sure they aren’t just eating each other.

“I’m so happy you’re back.” The smaller one says. The older one doesn’t say anything at all, but he’s showing teeth. They fall onto the bed, their mouths are still on each other and they’re trying to take off their clothes. Well I’m not one to deny anyone a meal, so I leave them alone. The little vent leading to the outside is open so I’ll go that way. It’s a bit windy but it’s not far along the wall and the next vent is open too.

 

Oh, I recognize this one too! He too was younger last time, he still looks young though. He has that sort of a face I guess. His hair is shorter, last time it kept falling into his eyes. Last time he spent a lot of time with an older one, they didn’t eat each others' faces though... The older one looked a little like he wanted to, and he had a really strong-looking jaw so it probably would have been pretty easy. Maybe this younger one is stronger than him and he was afraid he would lose..? Best to just keep away then, I always thought. The older one isn’t here now, so maybe he _did_ get eaten! It’s dark outside and usually people are sleeping by now, but the light-haired young man isn’t.

He’s biting his lip, there’s a knock on the door and he springs to open it. I don’t recognize this one. He’s taller, older, but smiling and looking happy. He takes off the cap – it’s red with lines on it, it doesn’t look like the one the younger man came in with, that one was white. Maybe they’re different types? The older one’s hair isn’t dark but darker than the younger one’s so I guess the lightness doesn’t come with age... hm.

This older one doesn’t pick the younger one up, they’re both smiling but maybe that’s just showing teeth, I’ve seen others do it before fights. No, they’re touching and it’s not sharp, it’s soft, stroking, their front legs are sort of feeling the other. They talk very differently, but seem to understand each other just fine. The older one pulls the younger to him, now their mouths connect. Maybe it’s just a greeting? He says something, the other laughs. Nervous, but happy. They look hungry so I’d better leave them to it. I’ll come back later.

I like to stay where the wall meets the ceiling, so I can see the room while I cross it. The humans won’t notice me, the younger one is showing more skin and the other is touching it. Don’t feel like going back outside to get to the next room, and if I take the door I can check the hall too.

 

There’s someone out here. He’s about to go knock on the door I just came out of... no. He turns back. No, he’s looking at the door again. Is he worried the other one in there is about to get eaten? Maybe he was hoping to make a meal out of the younger man. He’s wearing the same type of cap as the older one in there, but his hands are darker and I can’t see his face. He’s pulling at his clothes and his air is unsure. He looks back one last time and goes across the hall, opens a door, and disappears. I guess he’ll sleep hungry tonight.

 

At last a room where it’s quiet and still. I can check my webs in peace... there are two people in here, but they’re in bed, asleep... no, wait. There’s two people, a smaller one and a bigger one – maybe that’s just the way humans pair up – the smaller one appears to be asleep. He’s curled up on one side, breathing slowly. There’s something black on the back of his neck, a marking. He looks happy, even in his sleep. The bigger one is right behind him but he’s not sleeping, I can see his eyes are open. He looks happy too though. He’s quite a bit bigger than the smaller one; he’s kind of wrapped around him and his face is in the other one’s hair. They sort of have the same hair, dark and not straight – the smaller one has more of it though. But the bigger one has more jaw, and it’s darkened by even more hair. It’s kind of familiar.

Oh! I know them, they were here last time too! But they weren’t doing this then... hm. Oh yeah, I remember. They all stayed the same nights. The first night, they were together, just talking. They touched like the other ones, the soft, front-leg touches, but no mouths. And they didn’t seem happy, more like they were frightened, they made the air shiver and I don’t like that, it’s no good for hunting in. The second night the small one was alone, still nervous, moving around jerkily and the air was as bad as when they were together. The next night the air was even worse and so was he, he was even smaller that night, just lying in the bed but not sleeping. His eyes were wet the whole time. The night before they left the bigger one was there again, the air was better, they touched again. I think humans calm each other by touching with their front legs.

And now they’re lying there together, their bodies touching all over. The air is great, so peaceful. The bigger one is looking at the smaller one now and it looks warm, he’s not guarding prey or anything like that, it’s calm. The smaller one has woken up, turned around a little... now their mouths touch. It’s definitely a greeting. They’re speaking, their sounds are so different. The smaller one is lying back down, he’s safe here so he wants to sleep.

“Te amo.” He says.

“I love you too.” Now the bigger one has his eyes closed too, but they still look very happy. There’s something in this web so I’ll be here a while, but I’ll keep quiet so they can sleep.

 

\- - The End - -

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little something needed to be written down to get out of my head. Thanks for the read!


End file.
